The Blond Witch of Karlsland
by OZONE SNIPER
Summary: The stories of Erica Hartmann and her life before and during her days in the air force. these are all based off the true stories of Erich Hartmann. this will feature the happy and romantic times in the pilots life as well as the low and sad moments.
1. The Glider Gang

**To begin I would like to start by saying that I write these fun stories out of respect for the great pilot. His skills in combat far surpass any other who has ever lived and I believe will last far past when even I am gone. Many will not learn of the great battles he won and skills he used to earn his 352 victories in battle. I wish to pass on some of these great stories to the reader because... there just so good! I have chosen to do it through his animated character Erica Hartmann to give the reader a more entertaining view on his life. Although I knew as Erich before Erica I enjoy the character (in fact she is probably my favorite in the series) and have always wanted to write a story like this. although the character has changed I am attempting to keep the stories as close to his life as possible (other than the fact that he is a girl now) but at the same time adding some substance to the story to make it more entertaining and run like a good long story instead of a small excerpt . I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed the originals.**

**The Glider Gang**

In the early years of her life, not far before joining the Karalsland Air Force but Long before the Strike Witches, Erica was always a skilled pilot. This could be attributed to her mother who chose to pilot aircraft over being a common house wife. In the sleepy little town of Weil im Schonbuch Erica would spend the weekends with her mother and sister flying high in the sky. When she was still very young she fashioned a glider out of bamboo and sheets in attempts of advancing her skills. She took it to the roof of her home and attempted to fly but it quickly crashed to the ground. She was still a long way from her striker but the gliders where it all started.

When Erica had become a bit older she and her twin sister Ursula joined the local glider club. Their mother was the instructor of children who flew the gliders in the fields. The club had two gliders that took eight people to allow it to take off. They would pull them on long elastic ropes until it began to lift off the ground and the pilot could fly it over the hills. Then when they landed the group would pull the Glider back up the hill and a new pilot would take command.

"Erica It's your turn" Said a little blond girl with glasses. This was Erica's sister Ursula. The usually quiet girl who liked to read her books she enjoyed watching her sister fly. She knew that Erica had a skill that many other pilots could only wish to have. Just by watching her sister glide she could see it.

"Alright" Erica said letting go of the rope and running over to the cockpit of the glider. The Boys and girls of the glider club pick up the rope and begin to pull the glider down the hill. As they start to pick up speed the glider begins to lift off the ground. The group gives it one last big pull and Erica is up in the air. The glider soars over the field gracefully. It slowly tilts from side to side as control's its flight. When she is in the air she gets a new feeling that she could never get on the ground. She feels so free.

"You sister is amazing" a boy says to Ursula as they watch Erica glide over the sea of grass.

"Yeah... She is a great pilot" Ursula responds as the plane touches down on the ground and Erica gets out.

"Alright who's next?" she says

**Later that night**

The glider gang spent a lot of time together outside of their club. Inside of the town the children would normally stay with a leader who they believed was strong and could guide them. The leader of the glider gang was Erica. She was the most skilled and the toughest one in the group. Ursula would often use her sister's toughness to turn away bullies that would try to beat her up at school. She would just tell them that if Erica found out about this they would be in for a beating and that normally scare them away. Erica wasn't a bully herself but would defend her friends if she felt they were in trouble. She also enjoyed being the leader of her own gang. There were many gangs inside of this quiet town but the glider gangs true enemies were the biker gang. They were the opposites of each other and felt that land and air had to be rivals.

Ursula and Jonathan, a boy who was part of the gang, walked home together after getting out of a movie. The two were good friends and some may even suspect that Jonathan was fond of Ursula even if they were still very young. Jonathan enjoyed her company and Ursula his. He liked to close to her every chance he got whether it be sitting next to her at the movies or pulling the glider with her. He always wants to be alone with her because he always wants to confess to the shy girl. She shares these feelings towards him to but her shy personality stops her from acting on it. The two trailed a few blocks behind the rest of the gang. They had all gone to see a film together but Jonathan and Ursula had fallen behind on the walk. They did not worry because they knew the way home and Enjoyed talking to each other.

"That was a lot of fun right Ursula" Jonathan says as Ursula smiles to him and responds.

"Yeah. It was great. It was nice to go out with everyone and see a movie" She said

"It was nice to see a movie with you... It was fun" Jonathan said as they both blushed a bit.

"y-yeah... it was nice to see whops" Ursula said as she tripped on a cracked piece of sidewalk and fell to her hands. When she hit the ground her glasses fell off.

"Ah! Ursula are you alright" Jonathan said helping her back up.

"Yeah I'm fine. The only thing hurt is my pride" she said laughing

"I guess. Here are your glasses" Jonathan said as he picked up her glasses off the ground and put them on her.

"Oh... thanks" she said blushing. She tries to cover her face so Jonathan doesn't see.

"Isn't that cute boys a couple of love birds" Ursula hears from behind her. She breaks her focus on Jonathan and looks around to see that a large group of boys had suddenly appeared around them. These boys were part of the Bicycle gang. They were waiting in the ally for the gliders but decided there were too many to jump so they backed out on their plan. They were all about to go home when they noticed Ursula and Jonathan had strayed far behind the group. They were the perfect targets.

"Come here you Glider geeks" one of the boys says as he grabs Ursula's wrist.

"Hay let go! You're hurting me!" She said as she used her other hand to smack the boy across the face. The boy stumbles back into a pile of trash cans and falls on his rear. Two other boys grab Ursula and restrain her.

"Hay! Let go of her!" Jonathan says as he starts to punch one of the boys but he too is quickly restrained.

"Jeez... these two put up more of a fight than I expected." One of the boys says getting up from the trash cans.

"Let's get them back to the hideout." The leader of the group said as the pull the two down the street.

Little did the bikers know that their actions were being watched by another Glider. From the shadows the youngest member of the group, Anthony, watches in horror as the two are taken was on his way back to catch them up with the rest of the group. Thinking quickly he quietly follows the group to find where they are taking his leaders sister. The boy traces them all the way back to an old barn on the edge of town. They pull the two in and lock the door with a plank of wood. Anthony turns around and runs back to the gang.

"Alright tie them up to those support beams" the leader said

The boys force Ursula and Jonathan up against a pole and tie them together. The ropes are pulled tight around their waists and hands. Ursula cringes a bit from the pain as a tear begins to run down her cheek.

"Hay. Ursula it's alright. Well get out of this" Jonathan says when he notices she is crying.

"No it's not that. The ropes are burning my wrists." She said

"Yeah... me to. You just need to hold out a bit." he said as one of the boys walks over to him and punches him in the stomach.

"Let's make an example out of these two. Show Hartmann and the gliders whose boss" he says punching Jonathan again. After this Jonathan coughs and gags after having the wind knocked out of him. The boy begins to laugh. Jonathan uses his freed legs to kick the boy in the shin. The kid falls to the ground in pain and Ursula kicks him in the head knocking him back.

"You're going to be in allot more trouble when my sister gets here" Ursula said.

"You bitch!" another boy said as he walked over to her and grabbed her blond hair and started to tug on it.

"Hay! I kicked him first! You started with me! Finish what you start!" Jonathan screamed and the boy let go of Ursula.

"Jonathan no!" Ursula shouts

"Alright" taking a step over to Jonathan who was still tied down next to Ursula. "Let's mess up Romeo before we get Juliet"

"Its fine Ursula I" he started before being silenced by a fist to the face. Jonathan turns to the side and spits the blood from his mouth. Ursula starts to weep watching this happen to him.

**...**

Anthony runs down the street as the sun begins to end its set. It is starting to become dark as he rushes through the back door of an abandon barber shop. He runs down the steps to the basement. The room was filled with boys and girls from the glider gang. It was well-lit for being an abandon building. The walls were covered in photos from gliders to popular musicians at the time like Max Raabe and Richard Forst. Some of the kids sit on shelves and chairs around the room and read books or tell stories to each other. In the middle of the room Erica is playing cards with some of the other kids. Erica throws her cards down on the table.

"That's another full house!" she says as all the other kids groan and shout seeing she had won another hand.

"She must be cheating" a blond-haired girl says throwing her cards into the middle of the table.

"I never cheat. I'm just lucky." she says winking to her friends and shuffling the cards.

Anthony swings open the doors to the safe house and runs in.

"The Bicycle Gang has Ursula and Jonathan!- They've got him in the old barn and they're going to beat them up!" Erica drops the cards to the ground when she hears this and is struck silent. Everyone is quiet.

Erica jumps up from her chair and rushes out the door. The chair tilts and falls to the ground a few seconds after she is out the door.

"Erica! Wait up!" Anthony said rushing after her followed by the rest of the gang.

Erica sprints down the road far faster than the rest could passably follow. She reaches the barn minutes before the others will arrive. Without stopping to catch her breath or think of a plan she rushes strait for the barn. She hits the doors full tilt and smashes them open. The boys in the barn were still beating on Jonathan when they were surprised to see Erica had smashed her way in. She was now confronting the large Bicycle gang on her own. There were fourteen of them and only one of her. The odds were not in her favor. Erica needed to think fast if she was going to rescue her sister.

She looks to the side and quickly picks up a Jack handle from the barn floor and started to swing it at the boys.

"Get out! Get out! All of you! Before I whack you with this!" Erica said as her blue eyes burned with a frightening fearlessness. She advanced towards the boys swinging the jack in a long arch. The boys bolt for the doors and windows of the barn fearing for their lives. They did not want to cross paths with Hartmann.

Erica breaths heavily as she lowers the jack seeing all the boys had run. She takes a moment to catch her breath and drops the jack. She walks over to the two and begins to untie them.

"Are you alright Ursula? They didn't hurt you did they?" Erica asked as the rope let loose and fell to the ground along with Jonathan. He was now unconscious from the pain he was put through.

"I'm fine" she said as she rushed to Jonathan's aid. "If it weren't for Jonathan I would have ended up allot worst" she said she lay his battered head in her lap. She pulled a cloth from her pocket and began to wipe the blood from his mouth when his eyes began to open.

"Ursula... what happened" he asked

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. Erica rescued us." she said as a tear came to her eye as she looked down at her hurt friend.

"Thanks for protecting my sister John." Erica said helping him up and putting his arm around her shoulder to balance him. Ursula puts his arm around her on the other side to help move him. "The least I could do is get you fixed up" She says smiling to the boy as they help him out of the barn.

"I think I remember enough from dads books to help him" Ursula says smiling to Jonathan.

"Thanks Erica... you're a great leader" Jonathan says limping along beside them.

"Aww stop. You're going to make me blush. I'm just doing it to protect you guys" She said with a smile as they walked back to their house.

**...**

Jonathan lay on Ursula's bed as she dabbed at his wounds with a cloth covered in rubbing alcohol to disinfect the wounds. He cringes a bit every time she starts with a new one.

"Are you going to fight me the whole way or are you going to let me help you" Ursula said

"I think you're hurting me more than the bikers" he joked as she put a bandage on his forehead.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a doctor. My dad is away on business" Ursula pointed out. Their father was a doctor who spent allot of his early career in Fuso. He returned to Karalsland when Erica and Ursula were very young but he still had to make house calls every now and again outside of town.

"I don't mind the pain as much. As long as I was able to protect you" Jonathan whispered very tired from today's events.

"I am very grateful for what you did..." Ursula said

"I'm sure any smart boy would lay himself down for a pretty girl like you" Jonathan said

"No... You're the only boy who is crazy enough to put himself at risk for me... did you call me..." She said as Jonathan's face turns red.

"Oh... I meant... uh... smart... and" he tried to change what he said as Ursula quieted him with a kiss on the lips. The two close their eyes and enjoy the moment.

"I hope that makes up for the pain I put you through" Ursula said as she holds his hand.

"I'm fine now that were alone together" he said making Ursula smile.

Outside the house Erica sits on the roof and watches the stars. The burning intensity that she felt today had been a first of many that she would feel in her life. The struggle to protect others would become her mission in life when she would soon join the air force. Although she is only thirteen and does not realize that she would dawn that expression of fearsome anger in her blue eyes once again when she pilots her striker against the neuroi.

**...**

**Well that's the first story. There will be many more to come. This is one of my favorite stories about Hartmann because he saved his brother (Alfred) from the bikers all by himself. It translated well to the SW universe even though I added a bit to give it some originality instead of retelling the story itself. Tell me what you think in the comments.**


	2. school days

School days

Erica and Ursula both attended the same school in Karalsland. It was a strict school with even heavier handed teachers and rules. It did not sit well with Erica's free spirited personality. Rottweil was a School that Functioned under a tight military-style discipline. The school regulated the student's classes along with their Leisure-time activities. You could clearly see why Erica was so opposed to going there. Every weekend seemed to Erica like liberation from prison. We join Erica, Jonathan, and Ursula walking down the street on their usual rout to school.

"Ahhh! I hate Rottweil!" Erica shouts waving her school books over her head in anger.

"It's not the school you hate. It's the teachers." Ursula said. She is deep in a book as she walks with the others. Not looking where she is going she is heading straight for poll. Jonathan pulls her to the side without missing a stride as they continue to walk. Jonathan had grown used to her reckless reading habits and occasionally had to assist her when she was going to get herself hurt.

"Oh... thanks Jonathan" Ursula said covering her red face with the book.

"Its alright." he said taking her hand to help guide her "I think you hate getting up early Erica" Jonathan jokes

"You're both right. I hate everything about it. The rules, the teachers, and especially getting up early to get there!"

"Come on. Not all the teachers are that bad" Ursula said putting her book away but still continued holding Jonathan's hand.

"Oh come on Ursula. Every teacher is a God, and we are the slaves." Erica said as they climbed the steeps to Rottweil and headed for their class. The three walk into the physics room and take their seats at one of the tables.

"Alright class" the teacher said quieting the students. The man was tall and bald with a thin, dark, beard. "Today we will be making gunpowder from Charcoal and sulfur"

The class worked through the period quietly mixing the powders. Time went on and the teacher was ready to allow the students a break.

"Alright. Place your products on this iron plate" he said putting a plate in the center of the room as the children began to pile their powder on it. "Do not play with the materiel during the break. I will be back in a moment." the teacher said as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed all the students promptly gathered around the large pile of powder. They were fascinated by the explosive power it contained. A few of the boys struck matches near the powder but weren't willing to risk the trouble they would get in if they ignited it.

"Come on I dare you" one boy said to another

"No I dare you" a girl said across the room to another boy

Everyone was daring everyone else to touch the powder with the match but no one was game enough to do it.

"Come on Usch. How about you" one boy said to Ursula who was not paying attention to the students because she was too busy reading.

"I'd rather not." she said not breaking her focus from her book.

"Alright. How about you Erica" the boy said. Erica just grinned and got up from her seat.

"Big mistake" she said grabbing a match and striking it on the box. She then shoved it right into the powder. A large flash followed by an explosion sent all the students diving under the tables. A large cloud of black smoke filled the room. Everyone was covered in dust but Erica got it the worst. Her once blond hair was now a dark black along with her face. She just stood there laughing.

Within seconds of the blast the teacher came back in and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Alright... Who was playing with the powder?" he asked angrily. No one said a word.

"No's going to talk huh. Maybe you would all like to stay and clean this up" He threatened. Erica sighed and raised her hand.

"It was me. I lit the powder okay" She said.

"Well miss Hartmann. If you find it so fun to make messes than I guess you won't mind cleaning them up. You will stay after school and clean all the apparatuses used for my lessons for the rest of the marking period!"

"What! That's blowing this totally out of proportion" Erica complained rising from her seat.

"Do you want me to make it for the rest of the year" He snapped back.

Erica was quiet and sunk back into her chair.

"Good. Now clean up this mess while I continue the lesson"

...

Three days later Erica stands by the sink scrubbing a glass beaker. She yawns as she finishes the last of the equipment she had to clean.

"Are you ready to head home?" Erica hears from behind her as she turns to see Jonathan and Ursula had been waiting to walk home with her. They had stayed late these past few days to accompany Erica on her walk home. It was the right thing to do after being given such an unfair punishment.

"Yeah let's go" she says throwing her arms out in joy. When she does this she accidentally hits the table with all of the beakers on it causing it to shake. Erica watches in horror as all the beakers fall on their sides and roll off the table to hit the ground with a smash.

As this goes on the physics teacher walks in and turns red in the face with anger.

"HARTMANN!" he shouts "you have destroyed EVERYTHING! You are going to stay and put them all back together even if it takes you into the morning!" He finishes by slamming the door.

"But that is impossible!" Erica shouts after he leaves.

"Erica... what are we going to do with you" Ursula sighs about to take a seat to wait for her sister when the door opens back up and the teacher leans through it.

"And your sister and her friend will help to!" he shouts still boiling with rage.

"Wait what! But we didn't do anything" Ursula complains

"I don't care!" he shouts at her and a slam the door for the last time and locks it so they can't leave until the job is done.

"What a jerk" Jonathan says leaning over to help Erica with the glass.

"I hate this school" Ursula said

"Finally. You are starting to understand my logic" Erica said dropping the glass she had picked up already and stood to her feet. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Ursula asked

"He won't be back to open the door for a while. I think I have worked hard enough" Erica said sticking her leg out the window. "If you want to stick around here and build beakers its fine by me. I'm going home."

"I think we should follow her. You know... we shouldn't let her walk home alone" Jonathan said as he stands up and puts his hand out to help Ursula up.

"Good idea" She said taking his hand.

Erica drops out the window into the bushes that lined the walls of the school. Jonathan helps Ursula out the window and meets up with her by the wall. They make a sprint through the courtyard and out through the front gate. As Hartmann is off the school grounds and home free she can faintly hear the screams of her Physics teacher who had walked back in to check on her. She looks back on the school and stops to playfully salute it.

"See ya latter Rottweil! These are three students you will never hear from again!" she said as she ran to catch up with Jonathan and Ursula

"Do you think mom and dad will be mad?" Ursula asked

"I'm sure they will understand" Erica responded.

"So where are we going to go now. If we can't go back to Rottweil where will we go to school?" Jonathan asked

"Don't worry John. I will figure something out." she said reassuring him. "You guys will stick with me right?" Erica asked.

"Yeah everywhere you go I will follow sister" Ursula said with a smile.

"Don't worry Hartmann. I still owe you for helping me escape the bikers. I will stick with you two." Jonathan said

"Awww. You don't owe me for that. You should be more concerned with staying with Ursula. You don't want her running away with another boy at some other school now do you?" Erica said as Ursula began to blush. Erica than ran ahead laughing.

"Ursula you would never do something" Jonathan began to when he was interrupted by Ursula. She took his cheeks in her palms and kissed him on the lips reassuring him that she only had eyes for him.

"Does that answer your question" she asked as she ran ahead with her sister giggling to herself.

"I... it... Hay waits up!" Jonathan said running to catch up with them.

...

Erica ran ahead of the two because she wanted to get home before the news got to her father. Jonathan and Ursula went at their own pace so they could talk along the way.

"So what is your dream in life Ursula...? I know it must seem strange for me to ask now... I just always wondered" Jonathan asked her.

"Oh... you're going to think I'm weird if I told you" she said

"Try me "He responded

"Well... I have always wanted to join the air force and work on the strikers. I have so many ideas and designs that would make winning this war so much easier." she said

"That's amazing... I have always wanted to do that to" Jonathan said

"No... You're just saying that. You would never want to do something so boring" She said looking down at the sidewalk.

"Ursula..." he said taking her hands "If what you do is boring... then I want to be by your side doing it either way. I enjoy it. My father was a mechanic but I was always more interested in planes... do you believe me"

"Y-yes... I don't know why I would say that wasn't your dream... I'm sorry" she said sadly. Jonathan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It can be our dream... together we will win this war with our creations" Jonathan said as Ursula leaned her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk.

"Thanks John... You're the best" she said

...

Erica quietly pushed open the door and surveyed the room. No one was to be seen. She attempts to climb the stairs but she hears her father's thick voice from the other room.

"Erica... Please come in here" he said calmly. Erica curses under her breath and walks back down the stairs and into the living room. She sees her father sitting in front of the fire in a large arm chair.

"Yes" she said shyly

"Come her Erica... I wish to speak with you" He said waving her over.

"Dad my teachers are horrible people. It was all an accident... well half of it was. The punishments were unreasonable and" Erica began to defend herself but her father put up his hand to stop her from speaking. Her father was a tall strong man with a weathered face from many years of medical practice. His trimmed beard showed his formal appearance well.

"Erica I understand. Ursula told me of what was going on and why you haven't been home on time. I also received word from your teacher that the three of you ran from your punishment. You are my daughter and I only want what's best for you." he said taking out some paperwork from beside him and handing it to her.

"How does Korntal sound?" he asked her

"Korntal?" she said looking over the flyers.

"Yes... it is a very nice school. Be it far away. But they treat their students as if they were family making for a much better environment. They also have boarding rooms where you Jonathan and Ursula will be staying during the week. Seeing as you felt they needed to be dragged along with you" he said with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you father!" she said giving him a hug.

"Very good very good. Now go get packed we will be leaving tomorrow." he said as Erica ran to pack her things. At that moment Ursula and Jonathan walked through the front door.

"Ah just the two I wanted to see" Dr Hartmann said as he explained everything he had said to Erica to them. He then leans in and speaks directly to Jonathan as Ursula quietly watches.

"Now listen here son. You will be spending the nights with my daughter in this school. I am grateful that you took such a beating to protect my daughter from those bullies and I show this by allowing you to date her. Listen to me and listen good... If I hear anything about you fooling around with my Ursula when you two are in those dorms together... there is going to be hell to pay" he said darkly "do I make myself clear"

"Y-yes sir" Jonathan said scared for his life.

"Good" Dr Hartmann said as his angered expression quickly turned to a smile "now go get packed you two." he said sending them upstairs.

"I'm sorry about my father... he's a bit overprotective." Ursula said as she packs her bag

"It's alright I understand... As long as I am close to you I am fine" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek once again.

"I think this is for the best… this change… for all of us." Ursula says leaning back on Jonathan and closing her eyes.

Erica didn't know it at the moment but the change in schools would play a big part in her future. She would meet a very special person at Korntal that she would love for the rest of her life.


	3. Korntal: freedom and love

The three stand at the train station with their suitcases next to them. They wait for the train that will eventually arrive and take them to their new school of Korntal. The trio was excited to be leaving the military like Rottweil and couldn't wait for the train to come into the station.

"this is so exciting!" Erica said to the others as they nod in approval. "We are finally moving on in this crazy up tight world. We can finally relax and have some fun!" She said spinning around with her suitcase.

"We can't lay off all of our responsibilities Erica." Ursula said "There is such thing as too much fun"

"Yeah. But I would rather have too much fun than too much work" Erica said as the train began to approach. The three get on board and walk into the cabin. They place their bags over the seats and sit down at one of the tables. The train blows its whistle as it slowly begins to lurk away from the station and towards Stuttgart.

"this is very peaceful"Jonathan said listening to the rattle of the train tracks and watches the trees go by through the window.

"yeah..." Ursula said leaning on his shoulder as she read a book.

"You know what. This reminds me of the time we took the train back from China." Erica said to Jonathan. "That was a really crazy trip."

"Really? What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh nothing... you don't want to hear this old story" Ursula said putting down her book.

"Oh come on. It must be interesting. Tell me Erica" Jonathan said

"Alright. So our father had just started his practice in China for a few months. At the time Ursula and I were only about four years old. We had all moved to China to be together but then there were riots after a couple years against the Britannians and our mother found it best that we not stay there. It was really bad. Dad and I were walking home one day and we stumbled upon the heads of some of his friends mounted on a fence" Erica said.

"That's awful" Jonathan said.

"So Ursula, our mother and I had gotten on a train headed back for Karlsland. it was a pretty long trip so at one of the stations she had gotten off to get us some water. While she was waiting on line the train began to depart. She couldn't catch up to our car and then she was out of sight." Erica explained as Ursula's face begins to turn red.

"this is the part I don't like' Ursula said as Erica continued.

"So when we see that mom is gone Ursula begins to cry her head off. I tried all I could to comfort her while everyone on the train just kept asking where our mother was. at the time we had spent more time in China then in Karlsland so obviously we spoke more Chinese then we did Karlslandian. After all that time I tried my hardest not to cry because I knew Ursula needed me to keep a level head and try to calm her."

"that's so nice." Jonathan said as Ursula's face became more read.

"Finally after about an hour of Ursula's crying our mother walks in from the back of the car. She had probably just nearly gotten on before the train got away and was working her way back up through the other carts. When I saw her I broke into tears and ran over to her yelling 'I tried to get her to stop crying' over and over again. She picked us up and gave us a big hug and we all got home safely." Erica said with a big smile.

"Well at least it all worked out for the best" Jonathan said looking over at Ursula who was still very red.

"I don't cry that much anymore... I was scared." Ursula said pouting

Jonathan chuckled. "I bet your as cute when you cry as you are when you smile" he said.

"awww... You two were made for each other..." Hartmann said as she watched Jonathan give her a kiss on the forehead.

Many hours pass as the train thunders past the county side. its black smoke pours above it as it passes the long fields and dark tunnels. It finnaly arrives at a station in Stuttgart as the three reclaim their belongings and head down to the streets. Erica attempts to hail a cab in her usual manner.

"Haaaaaayyyyyy~" She says extending her butt out and pushing out her chest along with throwing in a wink in attempts to get a mans attention. the truck just passes by leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW SEXY IF IT BIT YOU!" She shouted waving her fist at the man. she turns around to see Ursula and Jonathan had easily found a ride just by holding out their thumb.

"Wha- buh- I... Whatever!" She said picking up her suitcase and getting into the car. They head off with the intentions of getting to the schools dorms before it becomes too late.

Korntal was about a stones through away from Stuttgart and the driver didn't mind making the extra trip out of his usual day. As they approach the three look out the window in amazement at what they see. although it is becoming dark out they see the huge campus that is Korntal. a few students still sit below some of the trees as some are heading to the dorms after late nights at sports or studying in the library.

"Its amazing" Erica says as they pull up to the dorm wing. "thank you mister." Erica says as they get out of the car and take their bags up to the front door.

"No trouble at all. Good luck little lady." the man says tipping his hat to the group as they wave goodbye.

The trio walk through the large wooden double doors into the huge dorm wing of the school. Girls and boys walk around the halls as they head to their classes. some are just talking with their friends in the hall and others are sitting together as couples shyly. It was a great first sight of the school and how free spirited it was.

"This place looks great" Jonathan said as he pulled a piece of letter out from his pocket.

"Your father gave me this before we left. Its got the room number and key in it" He said as the two follow him to their room. What Jonathan didn't mention was the photo of Ursula that was inside with important instructions. In red on the back he wrote everything red= no touching!. when he turned it over mostly Her entire mid section to her knees were coated in thick red ink along with her chest. It was very embarrassing to Jonathan that Dr. Hartmann had to include this with his letter.

"well here we are. room 352" Jonathan said opening the door. The three walk in and are amazed with what they see. The room is beautifully decorated with the schools colors and is very spacious. there are two large beds along the walls on one side of the room. on the other is a sitting area along with closets and bookshelves. It was a great looking dorm for them to spend their time.

"Wow! Its amazing!" Hartmann said looking around the room.

"Yeah! The room is much more spacious then I imagined." Ursula said putting her suitcase down on the bed. "but there are only two beds... what are we going to do."

"Well i'm not sleeping with anyone." Hartmann said sprawling out onto the other bed and kicking her shoes off. Ursula looked over at Jonathan.

"You don't mind if we... unless you are uncomfortable... knowing my father he must have said something to you past what I heard." Ursula said with rosy red cheeks as she asks Jonathan if he would share a bed with her.

"Not at all. I would love to. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind at all" Jonathan said as he crumpled the picture her father sent behind his back and tossed it in the trash.

A knock came to the door and Erica sprung up from the bed.

"I'll get it" she said rushing over to the door. she opens it to see a man with dark brown hair and a light beard in a suit standing at the door. From the way he dressed Erica could tell he was one of the teachers at the school. He gave her a relaxing grin upon seeing her.

"Hello there little girl. You must be Erica Hartmann. I am your Professor. Kurt Busch. I would like to be the first to welcome you and the others to Korntal." He said as the other two walk over to the door."Ah! You must be the other Hartmann. Ursula was it." He said as he extends his hand and she shyly shakes it.

"Its nice to meet you Profesor Busch." Ursula said.

"And of course you are Jonathan Baker." Busch said shaking his hand next.

"Would you like to come in Professor." Jonathan asked

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude." Busch said

"It's no problem at all." Erica said as they went inside and took a seat.

"This is such a nice school Professor Busch. Everyone seems so much more happy here then at our old school." Ursula said

"That would be expected. This school is much more relaxed on its rules and allows the student to make their decisions on what is right and wrong without having to enforce it. this allows them to grow in responsibility and makes them know that the right things to do will not always be lied out for you. When a student here makes the wrong decision they feel it on their own and it lets them grow as a person."

"wow... that's great" Erica said.

"Well I believe that is What Korntal is all about. The freedom of the student. I want you three to listen to me though. I realize that you all may not be angels, not all the students here are, but I believe you should know that you will feel very bad if you abuse this freedom."

"We understand" they said and Busch rose from his seat.

"Well I would love to stay and chat all night but I have to get my lesson ready for the morning. I look forward to having you in my class" he said as he exited the room.

"*Yawn* well its been a long day but I think I have to get some shut eye." Erica said as she fell back onto the bed.

"Wait Erica... You still need to unpack." Ursula said.

"and your not even dressed for bed" Jonathan stated noticing she was still wearing her button down shirt and pants. But she was already asleep.

"ha... She must have gotten tired from all the excitement." Usula said as she began to take off her pants and shirt before entering the bed.

"Yeah I guess so." Jonathan said also removing his clothing until he was in his boxers.

"Are you sure your alright with this" He asked lifting up the covers. "I could always go sleep on the couch"

"no! I mean... its... its fine." she said. Her face turning red. Jonathan smiled and slid into the large bed next to her.

"have I told you your cute when you blush" Jonathan asked. Ursula just gives him a shy face and snuggles up against him. She lays her head on his chest.

"Yes. But I like when you say it." She said as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day The three attended their classes just like all the other students. Other then some moments where they would get lost and have to ask for attention their first day had gone well so far. At the end of the day they reported to their last class that was taught by Professor Busch. So far Erica had been enjoying the freedom Korntal had to offer. She takes a seat next to her sister and begins to take notes during the lesson. As she listens to the teacher she is distracted by something in the corner of her eye. she sees a boy sitting across from her sitting next to Jonathan taking notes as well. He had brown hair and pale skin. His blue eyes struck out from beneath his hair like sapphires. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for most of the class. Afterwards she walked back to the dorms with Ursula and Jonathan.

"Hey Jon. Do you know who that boy was sitting next to you during Busch's class." Erica asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Sorry. I don't really remember his name. I think his last name was Paetsch. Yeah it was something with a U Paetsch." Jonathan said.

"oh... Its alright. I guess I can ask him tomorrow after class if i can find him." She said as she sees Jonathan quickly look to the side across the street.

"Or you could just ask him now" He said pointing over to the brown haired boy who was walking with his friend down the other way.

"Oh! Thanks Jonathan. I'll see you guys at the dorms" She said running off.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do until you get back." Ursula said as she turned around.

"I don't know. You can sleep with each other or something" She said and ran in the other direction.

The two were silent and red as they stood there.

Erica tried to close the distance between them but they had gotten very far. She noticed a student passing on his bike and flagged him down.

"hay I know we just met but can I borrow this. I need to catch up to a boy." She said to the girl as she got off the bike.

"I understand. go get him." She said as Erica peddled up the road. She finally managed to catch up with the boy and then road in front of the two. She Jumped from the bike and landed in front of they boy she only knew as Paetsch but was on a mission to introduce herself. Unlike other girls Erica wasn't afraid to reach to meat people. She was very outgoing and open to others. This made her a very likable person to many.

She lands on her feet as the bike rides off and crashes into a bush up the way. She looks up into the boys eyes and said shyly.

"Hi... I'm Erica Hartmann... whats your name..."

* * *

**well that one took a while for such a short chapter. sorry i haven't updated it lately. i got off track for a while and when i picked it back up i was kind of blocked. ha ha ha. It allot harder to write a story about something that already happened. The great thing is that the way Erich and his future wife Ursula actually meet is this way. He actually jumped from his bike to introduce himself to this girl. That's true love at first sight. Also their professor, Kurt Busch, Is a real person and not a made up character. He was very fond of Erich during his school days. I guess his laid back attitude really clicked with the school and the teachers. **

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Much more to come. Next chapter will reveal who this boy is and Erica will put on the strikers for the first time. **


End file.
